The general concept of this current invention is to provide a shield, fabricated from a variety of materials, that add not only to its structural integrity during application and usage, but afford protection and safety to both the user, and the parties against whom the shield is presented, so that the shield can be used for both offensive purposes, for self protection, and as a defense in such situations as crowd control, and close combat.
While the general concept of any shield obviously cannot be considered as new, the structure of the current invention, it is believed and submitted, contains a combination of materials and components that make it rather unique, in comparison with shields as heretofore known and used. Metal shields have been used for centuries. Whole armies were equipped with metal shields, having hand gripping holders provided upon the backside, and generally were used as a defense against the application of swords, spears, and arrows, when men entered into combat. It does not appear, though, that much innovation has taken place in the design, configuration, and construction of shields as currently used, nor does it appear that such shields have been given any extensive usage, as an item of equipment for use by the military, police, or crowd control authorities, under present circumstances. Obviously, shields generally provide the officer with a means to shelter his/her own body from the physical force exerted by others, but, the shield of this current invention is designed to incorporate various cushioning means, that not only affords protection to the user, should the shield be thrusted rearwardly, as a result of an impacting force, and impact against the person, and in addition, the provision of means for minimizing any injury to the party or crowd under surveillance, and intended to be controlled, does not appear to have been given advancing thought. The purpose for considering these factors, from all standpoints, needs consideration this day and age, particularly when one views the proliferation of law suits that are being filed against municipalities, the police authorities, and the individual officer, for injury that has been sustained by any suspect, a crowd under control, or the like, who claim that the police utilized extraordinary force, beyond the call of duty, when exercising their authority. Monetary damages, quite excessive, have been awarded by juries to such victims, which requires the authorities to now give consideration as to further means to implement safeguards, even while attempting to uphold the law against suspects, or the criminals.